1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic instrument using a battery as a power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic instrument including a so-called portable electronic instrument such as digital camera, an electronic instrument using a battery as a power source is known. The electronic instrument using the battery as the power source has a battery accommodating section for storing the battery in a housing, and the battery is loaded in the battery accommodating section by inserting the battery into the battery accommodating section. When the battery is charged, the battery is extracted from the battery accommodating section.
In the electronic instrument, an electronic instrument is known, in which a spring for battery ejection is provided for ease of extraction of the battery from the battery accommodating section.
For example, a coil spring 201 as shown in FIG. 43 is used for the spring for battery ejection. When a battery 202 is inserted into a battery accommodating section 203, the coil spring 201 is compressed by a front end face 202a of the battery 202 and thus stored in power, and when the battery 202 is further inserted to a predetermined position within the battery accommodating section 203, the battery 202 is locked by a battery lock member 204, and a battery cover 205 is closed. When locking by the battery lock member 204 is released, the battery cover 205 is opened, and the battery 202 is pushed out from the battery accommodating section 203 by spring force stored in the coil spring 201 (refer to JP-A-2001-223480).